Jalousie ou amour
by Fred01
Summary: Dernier chapitre... Et oui ça y est c'est fini...
1. Sentiments

Jalousie ou amour Chapitre 1

            Les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais et ne veux pas me faire d'argent dessus. ^_____^ Voui je vous assure ! Enfin  ce serait pas mal. Bref je fais cette fic par simple plaisir pour moi mais aussi pour vous j'espère que çà va vous plaire !

***************************************************************************

            Kyo eut bien du mal à se lever ce matin là. Ces idées étaient assez troubles. Après quelques minutes, le temps de mieux se réveiller, il finit malheureusement par se souvenir pourquoi il ressentait une profonde tristesse au fond de lui-même (snif pôvre Kyo je viens te consoler !!!!!!).

            Hier en fin de journée, il avait surpris Tohru et Wasakuri, un garçon de leur classe, dans le couloir à la sortie des cours. En effet, en cette fin de journée Kyo avait du s'occuper des corvées ménagères de la classe. Pendant que celui-ci nettoyait Tohru avait décidée de l'attendre afin de rentrer avec lui. En effet, Yuki avait une réunion et rentrerait directement chez Shiguré (que faisait-il celui-là encore en train de martyrisée sa pôvre éditrice !!). Bref revenons à nos jeunes. Alors qu'elle patientait Wasakuri vint lui tenir compagnie. Il commença à engager la conversation la jeune fille ne comprenant pas où celui-ci voulait en venir. Après un certain moment, il vint en face d'elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux  et lui prit les mains :

            -Tohru ! Je… je t'aime ! Cela longtemps que je t'observe, je te trouve très mignonne et très gentille. Tu es très douce et depuis quelques jours je suis dingue de toi. Tu es mon soleil, ma lueur de joie de la journée. 

            La jeune fille retint un cri de surprise ! Elle était vraiment étonnée ! Il était vrai que Wasakuri était très mignon. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux courts blond avec des yeux  d'un bleu magnifique. Il était aussi bien musclé. En ce moment, il portait un polo blanc qui prenait la forme de ces muscles aussi qu'un jean qui lui allait très bien (UN DESSIN PLEASE !!!!). 

*Mais j'aime Kyo surtout depuis que j'ai réussie à briser une partie de la malédiction.* En effet, les 13signes pouvait désormais prendre quelqu'un dans leur bras sans se transformer à la seule condition d'aimer cette personne d'un amour pur! Mais la jeune fille eut un doute : en effet, Wasakuri lui plaisait énormément mais elle aimait Kyo. Cependant elle avait l'impression que cet amour n'était pas réciproque ! De fait, Kyo ne la regardait jamais et ne lui parlait que très rarement. Mais Wasakuri la sortit de ces pensées :

            -Tohru, je t'aime ! Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? (1)

            C'est à ce moment que Kyo sortit en trombe de la pièce. En le voyant Tohru eut cette pointe de tristesse qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le jeune homme bien qu'elle faisait toujours tout son possible pour garder le sourire, gardant sa tristesse au fond d'elle-même. Elle finit par répondre :

            -D'ac… d'accord ! J'accepte. Je veux bien sortir avec toi !

            C'est à ce moment précis que Kyo partit en trombe du couloir. Tohru eut l'impression que le rouquin allait pleurer ! Mais non Kyo pleurer !! (Snif mon pauvre bébé !!) Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Wasakuri qui la serrait dans ses bras. Puis il lui proposa de la raccompagner, elle finit par accepter. Ils ne tenaient pas la main pendant le trajet, elle les préférait les garder dans ses poches. Aimait-elle vraiment le jeune homme ? Avait-elle fait tout cela juste pour rendre jaloux Kyo ? Arrivé chez Shiguré, Tohru embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue et rentra rapidement dans la maison évitant tout autre contact.

A suivre… 

Et bah voui, c'est très court mais c'est ma toute première fic! J'ai décidée de faire une fic sur Tohru et Kyo !! Bon pour l'instant j'ai pas fait grand grand-chose c'est vrai mais attentez un peu j'espère que çà vous a plu !! J'attends vos critiques sur le tag sur la page des news ! Si vous plaît taper pas j'adore aussi le couple Kyo Yuki mais là j'ai préférée faire plus normal !! . Tapez pas s'il vous plaît !!!

Chtites notes :

(1) : T_T no comment je sais c'est super nyan nyan !


	2. Tourments

Jalousie ou amour Chapitre2

Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent je ne fais pas de sous dessus et tout le bla bla qui va avec (enfin c con j'aurais bien voulu Kyo ou Kureno snif tant pis !!! allez la suite !)

Un grand merci à poupougnite, Akito the best, Lily, Zahné, Hitomifanel000 et à tout ce que j'oublie (et vi écrire des fics çà me bousille le cerveau lol non j'rigole !) pour leurs encouragements !! Mirci !!!

***************************************************************************

Elle se trouva alors nez à nez avec Kyo. Celui-ci la regarda à peine fuyant le regard de la jeune fille puis monta en trombe les escaliers. Tohru aurait voulu le suivre mais Yuki arriva à ce moment-là :

            -Je vous ai vu avec Wasakuri à l'instant vos relations ont l'air de s'améliorer dis donc ! dit-il en souriant.

            -Euh oui effectivement je … sors avec.

            Yuki eut un grand sourire et élança le nigrigri.

            -Mais cela est génial Tohru je commençais à me faire du souci pour vous. Je vous voyais triste dans votre coin mais maintenant je suis rassuré. J'espère qu'il sera vous rendre heureuse. (1)

            -Et vous Yuki comment est-ce que çà va avec Haru ?

            En effet, les deux jeunes hommes avaient été attirés l'un vers l'autre et avaient fini par se déclarer. Il en avait parlé à Akito et pour une fois celui-ci avait accepté sur ment car ils étaient  tout les deux maudits mais aussi car Akito avait trouvé lui aussi l'âme sœur en la présence d'Hatori (pôvre médecin fans de Kikito . tapez pas SVP !). 

            -Oui tout va bien !

            Yuki ne préféra ne pas insister sur la relation de Tohru et celle-ci partit préparer le repas dans la cuisine. *Mais pourquoi ai-je fais çà ? Il est vrai que Wasakuri m'attire mais je ne l'aime pas vraiment ! Ai-je fait cela pour rendre jaloux Kyo ? Je ne sais pas mes idées sont brouillées ! Et pourquoi est-il partit si vite alors qu'il a entendu ma réponse et lorsque je suis rentrée ? Je lui parlerais à la fin du dîner !* Se dit-elle décidée.

            Mais Kyo ne se montra pas au repas ce qui accentua en plus les craintes de la jeune fille. Il prétexta qu'il n'avait pas faim. Une fois le dîner terminé, Tohru monta directement dans sa chambre laissant à Yuki le soin de s'occuper de la vaisselle. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle décida de se coucher directement.

            La réponse de Tohru avait vraiment choqué Kyo. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu, il était rentré en courant chez Shiguré. Il ne savait aps pourquoi il avait réagi comme çà. In n'arrivait pas à savoir l'origine de cetet douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée de Tohru alors pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi. Et lorsqu'elle avait embrassée sur la joue ce sale Wasakuri, il avait ressentit une profonde jalousie. Pourquoi ? Etait-il amoureux de Tohru ? Il ne le savait vraiment pas. Et il finit par s'endormir le ventre vide avec toutes ses questions dans la tête.

            Le réveil fut assez difficile le lendemain matin. Kyo n'avait vraiment pas passé une bonne nuit. Il avait rêvé de Tohru qui embrassait encore et encore cet infâme Wasakuri, il les voyait l'un avec l'autre, lamour guidant leurs gestes. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et surtout de revoir Tohru ! Mais vu la faim lui tiraillait le ventre, il décida donc de se lever. Il descendu et puis un yaourt dans le frigo. Il se dépêcha de le finir. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec Tohru. Il partit donc derrière la maison afin de s'entraîner. *Me défouler ne me fera aucun mal çà me remettra peut-être les idées plus au clair !* 

            Tohru descendit quelques minutes à peine plus tard. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle remarqua que Kyo s'entraînait mais elle ne préféra pas le déranger. Une fois le repas préparé elle alla se laver puis alla rejoindre Yuki et Shiguré qui commençaient à manger toujours mal réveillés. Yuki prit la parole :

            -Shiguré, çà te dérangerait si Haru venait ce soir. Et toi Tohru pourrais-tu faire un peu plus à manger ce soir?

            -Mais non çà ne me dérange pas ! dit celle-ci.

            -Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce soir ? demanda Shiguré avec son habituel sourire de pervers.

            -Nous n'avons pas TON esprit pervers Shiguré!!! 

            -Bah qu'est-ce que le bœuf aurait à faire avec un sale rat. JE ne comprends pas HAru s'attacher à toi ! S'exclama Kyo qui revenait de son entraînement.

            Yuki piqué au vif se leva d'un bond ! 

            -La ferme baka neko. C'est pas moi qui fui mes sentiments au moins.

            Etonnement, Kyo lui jeta juste un regard assassin et partit en trombe dans la salle de bain.

            -Tu y as été un peu fort Yuki, déclara Shiguré.

            -Il l'a mérité ! Ses paroles ne sont que poison !

            Pendant tout ce temps Tohru était restée silencieuse elle était surprise par le comportement de Kyo. Qu'avait-il ? Il n'avait même pas provoqué Yuki en duel! Cà n'était pas dans ces habitudes ! Une fois la vaisselle faîte Tohru et les 2 garçons partirent pour le lycée. Yuki partit devant  afin de rejoindre Haru sur le chemin. Kyo se retrouva donc seul avec Tohru.

            -Je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment.

            -Qu'aez-vous kyo-kun ? 

            -Ce  n'est rien …je suis juste… fatigué. (BOUH omenteur !!)

            -Ah euh d'accord, prenez bien soin de vous, il faut faire attention à sa santé.

            Un silence gêné régna jusqu'à leur arrivée au lycée. Là-bas ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs places habituelles. Pendant toute la journée Kyo ne pensa qu'à Tohru. A la fin de journée, il se rendit au club d'arts martiaux afin de se défouler. La jeune fille passa devant la porte qui était restée entre-ouverte. Celle-ci donnait sur la salle où s'entraînaient les garçons. A ce moment-là, Wasakuri arriva et s'approcha d'elle, l'emmenant un peu plus loin de la porte. Il approcha son visage du sien, se bançant de plus en plus. Tohru le repoussa de ses mains avant le baiser.

            -Mais nous sortons ensemble !!! S'écria le jeune homme.

            Il lui attrapa les 2 bras et la plaqua sur le mur un peu plus contre le mur. La jeune fille commença à paniquer. Elle ferma les yeux sentant la peur s'emparer d'elle. *NON ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Je n'aurais jamais du accepter…* 

            -Juste un baiser, dit-il un peu plus doucement mais la tenant toujours fermement sous lui.

            -Arrê… ! Dit-elle les yeux en larmes.

            A ce moment, Kyo sortit de la salle en grognant :

            -Mais qui a laissé cette porte ouverte !

            Puis il vit les 2 lycéens. Tohru en profita pour se dégager de Wasakuri et se précipita sur Kyo les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage. Kyo la serra un instant, se dégagea de son étreinte puis s'approcha du jeune homme. Il l'agrippa rapide comme l'éclair par le devant de son tee-shirt, le souleva à environ 10cm du sol et le plaqua au mur.

            -Tu as osé pour la main sur elle ! On ne violente JAMAIS j'ai bien dis JAMAIS une jeune fille !*Et surtout pas MA Tohru !*

À suivre…

Bon là j'ai un peu plus d'idées j'espère que çà vous a plu !

Chtites notes :

(1) no comment T_T je sais c'est totalement neuneu.


	3. Le départ

Jalousie ou amour Chapitre 3

            Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement surtout pour Kyo et Kureno !! 

***************************************************************************   *MA Tohru mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Enfin bref pour l'instant je vais lui arracher la tête  à ce Wasa de malheur !*

            -Des excuses de suite !

-Ami des chats qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu des cris ?

            C'était Tatsuya un de leur ami de classe, il faisait parti du même club que Kyo. Il vit alors celui-ci étranglant à moitié Wasakuri toujours plaqué contre le mur.

            -EH ! Arrête !!! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! T'es violent mais pas à ce point quand même !

            Le jeune homme fini par relâcher un Wasakuri  au visage quasi-violet qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Kyo lui jeta un regard tueur. Il s'approcha de Tohru et la serra dans ses bras (comme dans le tome 6 dans le chapitre 33). 

            -Tatsuya, tu diras au prof que j'ai dû y aller. Désolé pour le dérangement.

            Il passa devant Wasakuri en lui jetant un regard des plus assassin !  Il partit donc en direction de la maison de Shiguré avec Tohru à côté de lui toujours un peu chamboulée, perdue dans ses pensées. * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?! Et à moi aussi me jetée sur lui comme çà ! (elle n'a toujours pas pigée qu'il ne s'est pas transformé à ce moment-là mais bon!)*

            Un gros silence régnait. Chacun ne sachant quoi dire. (C'est du français çà ?). Puis Kyo finit par rompre ce silence de plomb.

            -Désolé de mettre emporté tout à l'heure mais j'étais énervé ! Et j'ai du gâcher ta relation avec Wasakuri.

-Mais non ! Mhh çà n'aurais pas marché de toute façon.

-Ah  euh sinon plus que quelques jours et c'est les vacances d'été faudrait voir avec Shiguré pour que l'on parte quelque part.

            -Euh oui ce serais super ! Finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire.

            Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Shiguré.

            -On est rentrés ! 

            -ON ? Kyo tu n'avais pas ton cours d'arts martiaux aujourd'hui ?

            -Si mais j'suis parti plus tôt il y a eu un … p'tit incident on va dire.

            -Un p'tit incident ? Il remarqua que Tohru rougissait. Kyo tu n'aurais pas profité  d'être rentré seul avec Tohru quand même !!!

            -MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS ENCORE IMAGINER !!!  Espèce de sal pervers !!

            -Moi mais rien je faisais juste une supposition c'est tout.

            -Tu m'énerves ! Et il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

            Pendant ce temps là, Tohru était passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel puis elle finit par partir dans la cuisine afin de cacher son trouble. Elle se mit à préparer avec ardeur le repas préféré de Haru sachant que celui-ci venait le soir même. *Tiens mais où ont bien pu passer nos 2tourtereaux ?*

(À suivre) non j'rigole je continue encore un peu !

            Une fois le repas préparé, Tohru décida de prendre un bain afin de se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Elle partit chercher dans sa chambre des affaires propres puis elle descendit faire couler l'eau. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle sortit de son bain et commença à s'essuyer lorsque que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant passé Yuki et Haru en train de s'embrasser passionnément et même avec quelques mains baladeuses.

            Tohru poussa un petit cri de surprise, mit sa serviette autour d'elle alors que les 2adolescents sortaient surpris de la pièce. Tohru sortit en courant la serviette sur elle. Shiguré en profita pour passer la tête par la porte du salon à ce moment ce qui lui valu un coup de pied en pleine figure par Yuki.

            -Oups je crois qu'on l'a dérangée …

            Mais il fut interrompu par Haru qui l'embrassait passionnément en entrant dans la salle de bain.

            Pendant ce temps, Tohru remonta en vitesse les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. A ce moment, Kyo sortit la tête de la sienne.

            -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! J'ai entendu un … Il stoppa net ses paroles, en rougissant, voyant Tohru filée dans sa chambre avec juste sa petite serviette sur elle.

            Tohru fit par entrer dans sa chambre toute essoufflée. Elle s'habilla, assez de gens l'avaient vu à moitié nue. 

            Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle descendit pour mettre la table de finir de réchauffer le repas. Une fois tout près elle appela les garçons pour se mettre à table. Haru, Yuki et Kyo descendirent pendant que Shiguré sortait de son bureau les yeux dans le vide ne rêvant qu'à … Kyo lui tapa sur la tête.

            -T'arrête un peu de rêvasser le repas est près !

            -Euh oui.

            Tous entamaient leur repas. Tohru et Kyo étaient perdus dans leur pensée pendant que Yuki et Haru se lançaient des regards remplis de tendresse. Shiguré décida de rompre le silence.

            -Etant donné que les vacances sont toutes près je vous propose des vacances à la plage.

            (Je saute un passage)

Ils se retrouvèrent donc 2semaines plus tard dans un car luxueux direction la propriété Soma située à côté d'un lac (voir un épisode ou un manga mais j'sais plus lequel !). Ayamé et Shiguré parlaient au fond du car avec Hatori qui essayait de dormir ce qui était peine perdue avec le serpent à ses côtés ! Kisa, Momidji, Hiro, Kagura et Tohru regardait la vidéo diffusée dans le car : « Mogueta le retour du mec battu ». Kyo, assis à côté de Tohru se demandait désespérément comment on pouvait s'intéresser à de telles imbécillités ! Yuki et Haru avaient disparu au début du trajet en prétextant une envie urgente. (Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails !) Et enfin Akito qui s'était décidé de venir.

Après 6heures de route, ils sortirent tous du car pour se rendre vers leur petite villa.

(À suivre !)

Voilà c'est fini pour le 3e chapitre, je sais je vous ai fais beaucoup attendre pour la suite de cette histoire mais j'avais plus d'idées. Bon j'attends toutes vos remarques (positives ou négatives) sur ma « chose » seront les bienvenues à augerfredo@aol.com! Bon allez rendez-vous au chapitre 4 !


	4. Arrivée

Jalousie ou amour Chapitre 4

Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent je ne fais pas de sous dissus et bla bla bla (enfin c con j'aurais bien voulu Kyo ou Kureno snif tanpis !!! allez la suite !)

Un grand merci à poupougnite et à Lily pour leurs encouragements !! Mirci !!! Et aussi à Lian Landra  pour sa review. 

***************************************************************************

            Les Somas arrivèrent donc après 6longues heures, tout le monde sortit du car ainsi que Haru et Yuki leurs visages d'un rouge vif. Bien sûr, Shiguré leur fit remarquer ce qui lui valu un regard di la mort qui tue et qui fait pas du bien de la part du couple.

            Ils déchargèrent leurs bagages et pénétrèrent dans la villa. Tohru entra la première, tout en continuant d'avancer elle se retourna et se mit à parler à Kagura. Jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un jeune homme (regard haineux d'un rouquin un peu plus loin !). Elle releva la tête surprise et rencontra 2yeux d'un bleu magnifique entouré de mèches brunes. 

Jeune homme : Eh ! Attention mademoiselle ! fit-il avec un sourire irrésistible.

Hatori : Euh oui j'avais oublié  nous passerons nos vacances avec 3locataires. Bon allez déposez vos affaires dans vos chambre et ensuite revenez au salon pour les présentations.

            Chacun partirent dans leur chambre respective, Yuki et Haru dans une chambre, Akito et Hatori (attition aux cochonneries !), Ayamé et Shiguré (pareil pour ses deux là !), Kagura et Kisa, Hiro et Momiji. Il restait une seule chambre et les personnes restantes étaient Tohru et Kyo. 

Hatori : Mince j'avais totalement oublié qu'il y avait les colocataires désolé vous devrez partager votre chambre.

Kyo : Moi dormir dans la même chambre qu'une fille !!

Shiguré : Pas de cochonneries !

Kyo : RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!! Shiguré prend pas ton cas pour une généralité t'es un des seul pervers de cet maison !!!

Hatori : Kyo commence pas déjà à raller on est en vacances et déjà t'a pas le choix allez grouille va poser tes affaires et rejoint nous au salon ! Ne fais pas peur à Tohru !

            Pendant ce temps, Tohru était encore passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle partit dans la chambre afin de commencer à ranger ses affaires !

            Après de nombreux râlements, nos 11vacanciers et les 3colocataires se retrouvèrent dans le salon (mini salle de bal !). 

            Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus (vivement les présentations c chiant à écrire !) de tout à l'heure se leva et prit la parole. Il désigna la jeune fille à côté de lui.

Jeune homme : Je vous présente Yuna, ma sœur.

La jeune fille en question, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu pareil à son frère, se leva, s'inclina et dit un chtit « enchanté ».

Jeune homme : Ensuite voici Tidus (je sais je me suis bicou inspiré de final fantasy 10 !! c pas de ma faute j'adore ce jeu !). 

            Le jeune homme, aux cheveux long rassemblés en une grande tresse brune, se leva d'un bond à son tour, s'inclina avec un énorme sourire en disant  « Salut tout le monde ! ». *pensée de Kyo : Arf on dirait presque un mélange d'Aya et de Momiji !* 

Jeune homme : Et enfin je me présente, je m'appelle Heero.

            Akito se leva. 

Akito : Enchanté, (bah dis donc Hatori à une bonne influence sur lui !), je suis le chef de cette famille alors la petite tête bonde c'est Momiji, ensuite voici Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Tohru le mons…euh… le rouquin c Kyo, ainsi les 2trucs enlacés c'est Haru, le mec aux cheveux blanc et noir et à ses côtés Yuki, ensuite y a Shiguré et Ayamé et enfin mon mamour Hatori. 

            Une fois les « enchantés » et les bla bla bla, tous partirent se coucher. Presque tout le monde se trouvait dans leur chambre respective. Tohru finissait de fermer les volets de la maison puis partit vers sa chambre. Dans le couloir elle rencontra Heero. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, lui murmura à l'oreille « tu me plais beaucoup ! » puis en partant il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Tohru resta surprise quelques instants puis elle finit par rentrer dans sa chambre, Kyo était déjà couché. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans son lit, une multitude de questions se bousculant dans sa tête !

(À suivre…)

***************************************************************************

Ouais j'suis contente j'ai fini ce chapitre !!! Bon j'ai pas grand-chose à dire si vous avez des critiques positives ou négatives exister pas à me les envoyer !!!! Je répondrais à tout !!!


	5. Installations

Jalousie ou amour Chapitre 5

Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent je ne fais pas de sous dessus et tout le bla bla qui va avec (enfin c con j'aurais bien voulu Kyo ou Kureno snif tant pis !!! allez la suite !)

Je précise que j'ai écrit et fini cette fic il  a déjà plusieurs mois donc si votre pseudo m'apparaît pas ne vous inquiètez pas je verrais un texte remerciemetns à la fin de cette fic.Un grand merci à poupougnite, Akito the best, Lily, Zahné, Hitomifanel000 et à tout ce que j'oublie (et vi écrire des fics çà me bousille le cerveau lol non j'rigole !) pour leurs encouragements !! Mirci !!!

***************************************************************************

            Il était 8h lorsque Kyo s'éveilla. Le jour rentrant légèrement dans la pièce. Il se retourna vers le lit vide de Tohru. *Tiens elle doit déjà préparer le petit-déjeuner toujours aussi gentille ma petite Tohru, tiens je vais aller l'aider comme çà je pourrais parler avec elle !!*  Kyo se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, là il vit par la porte entre ouverte Tohru préparait le petit-déjeuner. *Mais qu'est-ce que ce mec, ce trouduc, cet salop**** (bon je coupe car Kyo se déchaîne enfin bref vous avez compris)  fait avec MA Tohru (la vache lé vraiment possessif !) c'est moi qui devait l'aider !

            Tohru sortit à ce moment de la pièce pour aller chercher une bouteille de lait quand elle aperçut Kyo.

T : Tiens Kyo, tu es déjà levé, je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ! Tu as l'air tout énervé!! 

K : Euh non !! Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute Tohru, c'est…

            Heero sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tohru, tu parles à qui ? Et il aperçut Kyo, toujours derrière la jeune fille le brun jeta un regard au rouquin. 

Heero : Tiens … euh … Kyo c'est bien çà.

Kyo : Mouais

            Heero prit Tohru par la taille et la déposa devant la cuisine sous le regard particulièrement assassin d'un chat.

Heero : Laisse je vais aller la chercher cette bouteille de lait tu veux bien aller surveiller le thé pour moi s'il te plaît, dit-il une main posée sur l'épaule.

Tohru *qui gagne le concours de la plus belle tomate* : Euh oui bien sûr.

elle fit un grand sourire au jeune homme puis se tourna vers un Kyo particulièrement fulminant (attention volcan près à exploser !) 

T : Le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt près Kyo, puis elle repartit dans la cuisine.

            Heero s'approcha de Kyo et dit « tu peux toujours la regarder mais tu ne l'auras jamais rouquin elle est à MOI ! » et il planta le chat ici.

            Kyo sortit dans le jardin et se défoula sur un arbre *Il m'énerve !!! A LUI mais il rêve éveillé celui-là il prend ses rêves pour la réalité ou quoi et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de soulever Tohru comme çà !!! IL M'ENERVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Sur cette pensée et il mit un tel coup de pied que l'arbre vola en éclat dans un grand bruit. Haru sortit de la fenêtre à l'étage : 

-Eh Kyo çà va pas de faire un tel boucan y'en a qui voudrait dormir.

            A ce moment, la tête du rat apparut à son tour à la fenêtre :

Y : Tu as dis dormir ??? Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis mon chéri, dit-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou

Kyo : Arg vous êtes dégueulasse ! Et il rentra dans la maison et partit dans sa chambre.

            Kyo entra dans sa chambre et continua à se défouler contre son oreiller. Après une pluie de plumes, celui-ci se calma quelque peu et partit prendre une douche. 

            Heero revient dans la cuisine avec la bouteille de lait. Tohru s'occupait du riz qu'elle répartissait dans différents bols. Ils mirent la table et commencèrent à ouvrir les volets.

            Yuna se réveilla, se leva et regarda dans la chambre. *Tiens Heero est déjà levé j'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop de conneries mon frère est vraiment imprévisible quand il s'y met*. Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit en grand les rideaux laissant apparaître le jour. Tidus sursauta :

-Yuna ferme !!! Je veux dormir !

-Debout faignant bon je vais voir si Hee-chan ne fait pas trop de conneries !

             Yuna, toujours avec en pyjama c'est-à-dire tee-shirt culotte se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tiens c'est nouveau tu fais la cuisine maintenant frérot !

-J'aide vu que Tidus ronflait comme un dingue j'ai été réveillé assez tôt et j'allais pas laisser la pauvre Tohru préparer tout toute seule !

-C'est bon arrête ton char Roméo ! 

-Et toi va t'habiller çà va pas de traîner comme çà habillée de cette façon !

-Ok ok je vais me laver.

            Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Kyo sortait de son bain

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Il attrapa une serviette s'il noua rapidement autour de sa taille.

-Bah dis donc ce que vous êtes pudique dans cette famille.

- Je ne préfère pas faire comme toi ! Me trimbaler dans cette tenue.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as c'est mon pyjama !!

            Shiguré fit son irruption dans la pièce. 

-Bah dis donc tu t'améliore cousin tu te met à moitié nu devant une femme maintenant. Tout en disant çà, le chien avait le regard posé sur la tenue de Yuna et surtout sur la chtite culotte !

-ESPECE DE PERVERS ! J'ne suis pas comme toi ! Et il l'envoya valser hors de la pièce. Puis il sortit fulminant de la pièce sous le regard rieur de la jeune fille.

            Kyo entra en serviette dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers son armoire sortit des affaires propres. Il commença à détacher sa serviette (Fred : OUAIS UN STREAP-TISE !!!!!!!!!) quand Tohru entra dans la pièce.

-Ah gomen Kyo je suis désolé !!! (La porte se trouvant juste en face du lit du chat !) Et elle sortit rapidement de la chambre.

-RAHHHH qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à essayer de me voir nu dans cette baraque!!!!!!!! Et il s'habilla rapidement.

            Pendant ce temps, Tohru attendant dans le couloir rouge comme une tomate *Dis donc qu'est-ce qu'il est musclé. Enfin c'est vrai vu tous les entraînements qu'il fait surtout en ce moment… C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si bien musclé en plus là alors qu'il était encore trempé … ARG !  Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser moi !!!* Elle se tapa la tête. Kyo sortit de la pièce un peu plus habillé cette fois bagi et marcel noir moulant bien son torse. (F : *bave bave bave*)

-Désolé je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Et il partit en direction du salon.

            Tohru *après le saumon la tomate !* rentra de la chambre et s'habilla. Puis elle ressortit et partit en direction du salon. 

            La table était mise, Heero finissaient de placer les bols pendant que Kyo fulminait sur le fauteuil. * Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce mec à traîner autour de Tohru elle n'est pas à lui !!! Et en plus, il fait tout pour être gentil et il la drague sous mes yeux !! JE LE HAIS !!!*

            Tohru s'avança inquiète et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. *Kyo rougit légèrement mais pensait encore trop à l'autre truc pour laisser ses sentiments à jour (je sais je parle très mal le français !!)*

-Kyo est-ce que çà va ? Je te trouve bizarre en ce moment, tu manques d'étrangler un garçon ensuite tu exploses un arbre et maintenant tu m'as l'air tout énervé ! Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais !

-Ce … ce … C'est rien je me sens pas très bien en ce moment *il enleva les mains de la jeune fille de son visage* je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

            Alors que Tohru allait répondre, Shiguré Aya Kisa et tout les autres arrivèrent dans le salon mal réveillé à part Momiji qui courait dans tout les sens. Un cri retenti. Kagura arriva comme une furie attrapa Kyo par le col celui-ci eu le temps de relâcher les mains de Tohru.

-OUINNNNNNNN tu me trompes Kyo ?????? Réponds-moi !!! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur moi je ferais tout pour que tu sois tout à moi ! Réponds moi Kyo tu me trompes c'est çà ??

            Hatori arriva derrière Kagura.

-Euh Kagura faudrait que t'arrêtes de l'étrangler pour qu'il puisse te répondre en plus il devient étrangement violet. 

            La furie finit par lâcher sa proie. Kyo reprit difficilement son souffle puis regardant derrière Kagura il aperçut Tohru dans les bras d'Heero. En effet, quand Kagura a attrapé Kyo elle a bousculé Tohru qui fut rattraper de justesse par ce brun. Kyo fulminait tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que presque tous les regards étaient tournés sur lui. C'est Momiji qui brisa le silence !

-Bah Kyon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive on dirait que de la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles ?

-Notre chtit Kyon est jal… 

            Aya fut interrompu dans son élan par un coussin envoyé par Kyo.

-M'appelle pas Kyon toi non plus maudit lapin !

-Mais euhhhhhhhhhh Kyon çà te va trop bien *Il lui sauta dans les bras* T'es trop mignon quand t'es zal…

            Il fut interrompu par un poing sur le crâne.

- Je ne le suis pas lapineau !!

-OUINNNN Kyo m'a frappé !

-Bon arrêtez-vous deux tout le monde à table !

            Heero eut du mal à lâcher la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras mais sous le regard plus que tueur de Kyo il la lâcha et fit un grand sourire au rouquin ! *RAHHHHHHHHHH ce qu'il peut m'énerver en plus il peut la prendre dans ses bras !!!!! IL M'ENERVE !!!!!!!!!* Kyo s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et se concentra sur son bol de riz. 

-Bon qui vient pique-niquer près du lac ce midi ? demanda Hatori. Pour savoir la nourriture a prévoir.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH de l'eau ! Se mit à hurler Momiji.

-Bon je prends çà pour un oui qui d'autre ?

-Si tu y vas alors j'y vais ! dit-il Akito une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Nous on peut pas venir on va plutôt faire des coch… euh une balade dans la forêt. Dit-il Haru soutenu par Yuki accroché à lui !

-Ok mais faîtes pas fuir les animaux de la forêt !

- Comme çà on n'aura pas à se soucier de Jason hein baka neko ?

-Je t'emm… sale rat !

-Moi je viens je ferai les sandwichs ! fit Tohru pour interrompre la dispute.

-Alors moi aussi je viens. S'écrièrent en même temps Heero et Kyo.

-Ok donc çà fait 6personnes pour l'instant d'autres volontaires ?

-Je viens je préfère surveiller mon frère on sait jamais avec lui !

-Ne dis pas çà Yuna !

-Moi aussi je viens. Fit Tidus

-Kagura ?

-Bien sûr je m'occuperais bien de toi mon Kyon !

-Même pas en rêve !

-Mais Kyon !

- Kisa ? Hiro ? Shiguré ? Ayamé ?

            La pipelette et le pervers se jetèrent un étrange regard et dirent un grand « oui » à l'unisson.

-Attention y aura des jeunes avec nous !

-Justement ! fit le pervers de service les yeux rivés sur Yuna.

-Shiguré tu voudrais me tromper !!!

-Bien sûr que non je suis tout à toi mon chéri !

-Bon c'est bon arrêtez !

-Bien Tori-san !

            Kisa dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Je me sens pas très très bien aujourd'hui je préfère rester ici. 

-Donc je reste je vais m'occuper d'elle *rougissement de la part d'Hiro*

-Ok donc çà fait 11personnes : Akito, Moi, Tohru, Kyo, Heero, Yuna, Tidus, Kagura, Shiguré, Ayamé et Momiji. Bon alors on part dans 1h30. Merci pour les sandwichs Tohru.

            Ils partirent tous dans leurs chambres préparez leur sac. Dans la chambre du chat et du saumon, Kyo préparait son sac pendant que Tohru ayant finie le sien se dirigea vers la porte.

-Euh tu veux que je t'aide pour le repas

-Oh non je veux pas te déranger !

            Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura : « Rien chez toi me dérange ! ». Alors qu'elle commençait à rougir et allait ouvrir la bouche. Kyo lui mit une main sur la tête. 

-Allez viens je vais t'aider en plus j'ai rien à faire en attendant !

*Kyo est si gentil au 1e regard on croirait un râleur sans cœur mais en faite il est bourré de qualité çà ne m'étonne pas que Kagura soit folle de lui et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Euh …mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! * Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Kyo dans la cuisine et essayant d'enlever cette idée de sa tête.

            Une fois, les sandwichs dans la glacière avec des boissons, yaourts, etc.… Accompagnés par plusieurs râlements suivis par 1coup de point et plusieurs recommandations made in Tohru à Hiro et Kisa. Tout le monde se mit en marche direction le lac !

(À suivre !)

Çà y est j'ai réussi à faire 4pages 5si on compte mon chtit bla bla ! Je me suis rattrapée du chapitre 4 que j'avais fait vraiment court !! Gomen ! Bon bon merci pour les remerciements (liste tout en haut je me suis galèrée !)Qui me font très plaisir ainsi que les encouragements de marine et poupougnite çà me fé super plaisir !!!!


	6. The end

Jalousie ou amour Chapitre 6

Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent je ne fais pas de sous dessus et tout le bla bla qui va avec (enfin c con j'aurais bien voulu Kyo ou Kureno snif tant pis !!! allez la suite !)

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes du rpg (poupougnite, Akito the best, Lily, Zahné, Hitomifanel000, Kiki, kisa), à Clara à qui je dédie ce chapitre vu que je le lui ai promis pour son retour et à tout ce que j'oublie (et vi écrire des fics çà me bousille le cerveau lol non j'rigole !) pour leurs encouragements !! Mirci !!! Un aussi à Bepinette que je remercie pour sa review ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Enfin bref voilà le dernier chapitre…

***************************************************************************

            La joyeuse troupe faisant route vers le lac. L'on voyait Momiji qui faisait des bonds dans tout les sens en poussant des cris surexcités et posant la même question toutes les 2minutes:

-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH on est bientôt au lac Tori-san ??????????

-Pour la 20e fois, patiente un peu.

-Laisse un peu mon chéri tranquille voyons, dit-il Akito en s'accrochant un peu plus au bras de son médecin préféré. (O.O faîtes pas cette tête là j'ai décidé de faire un Kikito calme pour l'instant…)

            Hatori l'embrassa. 

-Eurk ! Vous pourriez pas faire vos trucs d'amoureux transis un peu plus loin ? dit Kyo répugner.

-Pourquoi t'es jaloux tu voudrais faire la même chose avec ta T…

            Shiguré fut interrompu par un tronc en pleine figure.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA notre petit Kyon est dingue de …

            Pareil pour Ayamé. Momiji s'approcha.

-OUAH ! Ils font cui-cui !!!! (Oulala çà se voit que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi !)

-T'es trop mignon Momiji ! s'écria Yuna.

-Merci !!!! Çà mérite un câlin.

            Le lapin s'élança mais fut intercepter par le col par un Kyo particulièrement furieux.

-T'a pas encore fini tes conneries !!!!! Retourne devant et arrête de faire l'imbécile !

-Mais euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ce n'est pas juste.

-Pas de discussions file sinon pas de dessert!!

            Momiji retourna à l'avant  en poussant des petits cris surexcités.

-OUAISSSS j'aurais du dessert !!!!!!!

-Il est trop trognon ! (ßYuna)

-Tu trouves ? C'est que tu ne le connais pas la meilleure description pour lui c'est totalement dingue et particulièrement éreintant ! Plus vite on arrivera au lac plus vite on en sera débarrassé ! 

-Moi je le trouve trop mignon, il est adorable, il me fait trop penser à un adorable petit lapin !

*sueur froide pour Kyo*

-Un lapin ? Ah euh ouais çà lui correspond un peu. *Ce que c'est compliqué d'être maudit ! Dire que je ne peux pas enlacer Tohru çà me tue !!!* (Fred : Je précise que ni Tohru ni Kyo se sont rendus compte que le chat ne s'était pas transformé dans le chap2).

-Ah çà y est on est arrivés ! Ouah c'est magnifique ! s'écria Yuna.

            Un long lac s'étendait sur environ 2 ou 3km, à ses bords s'étendaient une longue plage de sable.

-YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! On va pouvoir faire des châteaux de sable !!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS !

            Le surexcité s'approcha de Kyo et l'attrapa par le bras.

-KYO !!!!!!!!! Tu feras des châteaux avec moi !! S'il te plaîttttttttttttttttttttttt !!!!

-Même pas en rêve maudit lapin !

-Mais euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ste plait !

-Je t'aiderai à en faire Momiji, dit Yuna d'une voix douce

-MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, enfin quelqu'un de gentil, fit-il en laissant un regard accusateur à Kyo. Mais celui-ci ne remarqua rien il était trop énervé pour se préoccupé de çà car plus loin on pouvait voir Tohru tellement émerveillée par le lac qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Heero qui s'était collé à elle juste derrière. Il lui enlaçait la taille la serrant un peu plus contre lui, il lui parlait à l'oreille.

*Je sens que je vais faire un malheur !* pensa Kyo les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches tellement il serrait ses poings. *Pourquoi il l'a tient si près de lui et qu'est-ce qui lui dit à l'oreille. Mais … Tohru ne dit rien… Non non non c'est juste qu'elle est trop gentille pour le repousser oui c'est çà rien d'autre je ne veux pas y croire. Il n'y a rien entre eux !*

-Bah dis donc j'aurais jamais cru voir le « monstre » aussi jaloux.

-Akito ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore ?! Fous-moi la paix, et pourquoi je serais jaloux et de qui ?

            Akito répliqua sur un ton ironique.

-Bien sûr que tu es jaloux de Heero. Si tes yeux étaient des mitraillettes, ce jeune homme serait criblé de balles ! 

-Rah tais-toi !!!! Je ne suis pas jaloux !! Fous la paix !!!!! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

-Si tu le dis…

            Il lui lança un dernier regard et partit se lover dans les bras de son maudit préféré. Pendant ce temps, Tohru remarqua (Fred : c'est pas trop tôt quand même ! Oups faut pas que je la traite dans cette fic sinon Clara va m'étriper surtout que je lui ai dédié ce chapitre !) l'attention que lui prêtait le jeune homme.*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? YAHHH mais je suis dans ses bras !!!! Quelle imbécile j'étais tellement émerveillée que je n'aie pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait !*

-Tu n'avais jamais vu de lac Tohru ? Chuchota Heero scrutant la réaction du rouquin du coin de l'œil. *C'est trop facile de faire enrager ce gars !*

-Ah euh si une fois mais je suis toujours émerveillée par la beauté de ses flots ! 

            Elle essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme mais celui-ci se fit retissant et la plaqua un peu plus contre son torse. Au loin, on pouvait remarquer un chat particulièrement fulminant qui regardait. Ayamé s'approcha lentement du matou. Mais vu l'ouïe de Kyo, celui-ci se retourna rapidement et l'empoigna par le col.

-Tiens mon petit Kyon !! *gouttes de sueur sur le front* çà va ? Bah c'est quoi cette étincelle dans tes yeux ??? JE SAIS NOTRE PETIT KYON EST J…

            Il fit son baptême de l'air et atterri au centre du lac.

-Zut faut que je rentre à la nage maintenant.

            Pendant ce temps dans la villa, Hiro s'occupait de Kisa. Il la coucha dans son lit et lui apporta un plateau contenant un des plats préparés par Tohru.

-Tiens Kisa, j'ai tout fait réchauffé, normalement rien n'est brûlé !

-Merci beaucoup Hiro grâce à toi je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux ! 

            Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le chtit mouton rougit. Pendant ce temps, Yuki et Haru était parti faire un tour en forêt. Cela faisait environ 20min qu'ils marchaient main dans la main discutant de tout et de rien. Soudain, Haru eut une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il se tourna vers Yuki et l'embrassa passionnément. Celui-ci répondit tendrement au baiser et plaqua le jeune homme contre un arbre. Haru commença à déboutonner la chemise du prince …

(Ah ah ah j'suis cruelle je coupe ce moment pas de lemon dans cette fic ! J'ai bien dit dans cette fic seulement ! 

Haru : Fred t cruelle pk je ne sais même pas ce que je fais à mon yun chéri !

Fred : AHAHAHAHAHAH j'suis l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux ! Na

Yuki : Viens Haru je vais te montrer ce qu'on aurait fais !!

Fred : Ouh Ouh faîtes pas trop de bruits non plus s'il vous plaît faut quand même que je tape la suite !

Yuki et Haru : T_T faîtes la taire svp !)

            Le moment du déjeuner arriva enfin et trop vite pour certaines personnes qui durent arrêter d'en élancer d'autres. Tous s'assirent sur la grande nappe. Tous se servirent leurs sandwichs et commencèrent à manger. Kagura se colla à Kyo. Mais celui-ci particulièrement énervé par l'évènement de tout à l'heure, la repoussa.

-Lâche-moi Kagura.

            Le truc à ne pas dire, résultat c'est-à-dire kagura version black.

-Kyo !!! Méchantttttttttttttttttt ! *elle l'attrape par le col* On ne parle pas comme çà à une jeune fille !! *elle commence à le faire tournoyer*

Tidus arriva derrière la jeune fille lui mit les mains sur les épaules et lui dit doucement.

-Ehh calmes-toi tu vas finir par le tuer si tu continues *enfin moi çà me dérangerais pas comme çà je t'aurais pour moi seul…*

            Kagura finit par lâcher un Kyo qui vola et atterri sur un Ayamé au milieu du lac. Elle se retourna et fondue en larmes. Tohru se leva précipitamment pour consoler son amie quand elle fut retenue par un Heero qui l'enlaça. Il lui chuchota : « Laisse faire Tidus il lui fera tout oublier… ». En effet, Tidus prit Kagura par la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin. La jeune fille continua à sangloter.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ????

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il a des vues pour une autre personne mais il ne se rend pas de la chance qu'il a. 

            Le garçon resta étrangement silencieux et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille. Celle-ci renifla et dit d'une voix pas très sûre (OUAH grande première !!!!!!!!!^_^) :

-De … de la chance qu'il a ?

-Bah oui d'avoir l'amour du fille aussi gentille (O_O il a pas les yeux en face des trous lui !) et aussi mignonne que toi. Tu es adorable.

            Kagura resta sans voix à cette déclaration, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. 

Tidus s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Alors là, la jeune fille resta totalement muette (on se demande si elle respire encore !). *Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi mon cœur bat-il à cent à l'heure ? J'aime Kyo normalement ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé ?*

-Désolé pour ce que je viens de faire je … je n'aurais pas dû ! Tu es amoureuse de l'autre rouquin !! Je n'aurais pas dû je n'ai pas pris tes sentiments en compte !

            Voyant le jeune homme se fondre en excuses et se sentir de plus en plus coupable. Kagura lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps s'il te plaît.

Puis elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Allez viens je commence à avoir sérieusement faim moi !

            Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et la suivit. A leur arrivée, tous leur sourire voyant la jeune fille revenir la mine joyeuse. Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur repas. Heero s'occupant de Tohru comme un papa poule profitant que son rival est fait son baptême de l'air. Tiens revenons à mon dieu grec. Le chat revient à la surface à ses côtés la pipelette de service.

-Tiens KYON ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as enfin décidé de refouler tes sentiments et de laisser le champ libre au jeune Heero. Comme c'est gentil de ta part !!! J'en connais une qui va être heureuse dis donc et bla bla bla…

Le rouquin n'écoutait même plus. *Laisser le champ libre à ce mec… JAMAIS* Le jeune homme se mit à nager comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. La crainte, la jalousie et l'amour lui donnant des ailes … oups à non là ce sont des nageoires.

            Pendant ce temps, tous avaient fini leur repas. Ils décidèrent donc de se baigner, enfin certains. Momiji fonça à l'eau pendant que Yuna se dépêchait d'enlever sa jupe et son tee-shirt pour enfin se retrouver en bikini. Akito et Hatori décidèrent de faire une sieste pendant que Shiguré bavait en voyant la jeune fille partir à l'eau avec un Momiji totalement surexcité. Alors que notre pervers de service s'avançait vers la plage et surtout vers la jeune fille il se reçut sur la tête un bouquin lancer par Hatori. 

-Shiguré ! Arrête de baver comme çà tu vas finir par creuser dans le sable un véritable fleuve. Va plutôt ranger ce qui reste du pique-nique.

-Mais euhhhhhhhh Tori-san t pas zentillllllllllllll !

-Bon arrête avec tes larmes de crocodile çà ne marche pas avec moi, range-moi ce pique-nique tout de suite et n'en profite pas pour mater Kagura et Tidus pigé !

            Shiguré se mit à bougonner mais partit quand même ranger les restes du repas bien sûr en ayant rejeter un dernier regard envier vers le lapin.

            Pendant ce temps-là, Heero emmena Tohru faire une petite balade autour du lac. La jeune fille finit par accepter mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au chat. *J'espère que Kyo va bien* Se dit-elle totalement anxieuse. *Mais pourquoi je pense a lui alors que je suis en train de me balader avec un autre gars. Non ce n'est pas pareil Heero est très gentil mais … je ne sais pas ce n'est pas pareil…*

            Kyo finit par arriver sur la rive il était totalement trempé. Il regarda autour de lui. *Mince où est-ce que les autres peuvent bien se trouver ?* Il se mit à courir encore à toute vitesse la peur lui donnant des ailes (OUAH mon ange !!!!!). *Qu'est-ce que ce malade peut-il bien lui faire ? Et si … si Tohru préférait le brun à lui ! Non ! Non jamais il ne pourrait jamais le supporter j'ai déjà perdu ma mère je ne tiens pas à perdre la personne devenue la plus chère à mon coeur. Je l'aime çà y est j'en suis sûr ! Je ne pourrais jamais la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme ! Non jamais ! Ne n'y survivrait pas !*

            Il finit par arriver à l'aire de repas. Il vit Shiguré l'air boudeur assit sur la nappe à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-SHIGURE !!!!!!!! Dis-le moi !!! Dis-le moi ! Fit-il attrapant le col du chien.

-Mais quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à part que tu es en train de m'étrangler.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ???? Dis le moi !

-Hein ? Mais qui ? 

            Le chien finit par comprendre de qui le chat parlait mais il décida de l'embêter un peu.

-Ahhh Kisa ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle est entre de bonnes mains elle est avec Hiro tu sais le mouton est totalement dingue de la miss il tient à elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux…

            Kyo n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie du cleps. Il le souleva du sol et le plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre. Le chien se sentant quitter terre, voyant le regard et la main du jeune homme se faire plus durs décida d'arrêter tout de suite la plaisanterie.

-AHHHHHHH Tohru ??? Fallait le dire plus tôt elle est partie faire une petite balade en amoureux avec … euh … comment qu'il s'appelle déjà ?? 

            Kyo lâcha le pervers et murmura d'un ton glacial et totalement haineux : « Heero ! »

-Ah ouais c'est çà Heero est parti avec Tohru faire un tour autour du lac ! Ce qu'ils vont bien ensemble !!! 

            Kyo ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la dernière phrase du cleps. Il se mit à courir accélérant de plus en plus cette fois s'était la rage qui guidait ses pas. *Ce mec … cette chose … ce rival … cette horreur ambulante … est avec MA Tohru ! S'il y touche ne seraisse que le moindre cheveu je le pulvérise !*

            Pendant ce temps, Heero s'arrêta et se mit à regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il lui caressa le visage ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. A ce moment, ils virent un Kyo totalement hors de lui forcer vers eux. Tohru recula surprise.

            Le chat s'arrêta devant le jeune homme. Il respirait avec difficulté, mais il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et fit au jeune homme

-Je te défis de me battre.

            Heero eut un grand sourire, vit que l'autre n'était pas tellement en condition pour le combat vu qu'il respirait très difficilement. Il s'approcha du rouquin et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, mais j'accepte le gagnant remporte la jeune fille !

            Kyo repoussa le garçon.

-Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était une chose. Comme un trophée a rajouter à ta collection ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire !! Car moi je l'aime, pour moi elle est tout pour moi! C'est mon soleil, ma raison de vivre.

            Heero eut un petit sourire narquois.

-Très touchant mais tu ne l'auras jamais tu as perdu d'avance.

            La jeune fille était complètement déboussolée. Les 2 jeunes hommes l'aimaient et ils allaient se battre pour elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, dit la moindre parole, fait le moindre geste, le rouquin s'élança vers Heero. 

            Le jeune homme évita le coup de poing du chat. Celui-ci se retourna, il commençait déjà à s'essouffler. *Rah je suis crevé !* Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille *Tanpis je ferais tout pour elle je la protègerais de toutes mes forces* sur ces pensées, le matou enchaîna une série de coup de pied sur le jeune homme qui les para *Mince même affaibli il frappe très fort ! Il va falloir que je l'épuise pour le battre*

            Le jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu océan regarda le rouquin de toute sa hauteur il lui mit un coup de pied en hauteur que l'autre para mais trop concentré celui-ci ne vit pas le poing de son adversaire qui reçut dans l'estomac.

            Kyo tomba à genoux sous la puissance du choc. Tohru poussa un cri inquiet et vit Heero se préparer à achever le jeune homme. Elle se précipita devant l'homme de son cœur en les voyant se battre elle avait enfin compris. Elle l'aimait. Voyant que la jeune fille avait son choix en protégeant le rouquin, Heero la gifla violemment et celle-ci s'écroula à côté de son amour.

-Pousses-toi je vais l'achever ! Comme çà tu seras à moi rien qu'à moi! Fit-il une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

            Voyant la jeune fille s'effondrer dans le sable une marque rouge sur la joue. Kyo se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair une aura de haine autour de lui.

-Tu as osé poser une main sur elle… tu as osé la frapper ! TU VAS PAYER !!!!!(1)

            Sur ces quelques paroles, Kyo lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure puis continua en lui mettant un puissant coup de genoux dans l'estomac. L'autre se tordit de douleur sous la puissance des coups qu'il venait de recevoir. Alors que la rage l'emportait sur la raison, Haru surgit de nulle part suivit de près par le rat. Le bœuf arriva derrière le chat complètement hors de lui il entoura celui-ci de ses bras pour éviter qu'il continue à massacrer Heero. Pendant ce temps, Yuki s'occupait de Tohru, il l'allongea sur le dos.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi je te dis je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le tuer ! Il a osé la frapper il a osé frapper celle que j'aime. Il a frappé mon cœur, il m'a blessé au plus profond de moi, il a osé la frapperrr ! Je vais en faire de la pâté pour Shiguré !

-Kyo, calmes-toi ! Il faut vite ramener Tohru au chalet elle s'est évanouie !

            Le rouquin échappa de l'étreinte d'Haru, jeta un regard haineux sur le corps étendu du garçon puis prit la jeune fille comme une jeune mariée dans ses bras évitant de trop la serrer contre lui. Haru mit Heero sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac à patates se retenant de l'abandonner ou même de le noyer. Et ils se mirent tous en route en direction du chalet.

-Tout le monde est rentré au chalet mais comme on ne vous voyait pas revenir on est parti à votre recherche. Heureusement qu'on est arrivé à temps, tu l'aurais tué !

-Il la mérité on ne frappe jamais une femme.

-Personne ne mérite de mourir, c'est vrai que c'est un geste impardonnable mais personne tu m'entends bien personne ne mérite de perdre la vie.

            La petite troupe finit par arriver à dans la villa chalet. Kyo déposa Tohru sur son lit afin qu'Hatori l'ausculte. A peine avait-il posé la jeune fille qu'il s'évanouit.

            Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva la jeune fille à son chevet. Il murmura mal réveillé le prénom de la jeune fille.

-Kyo !!! Enfin tu es réveillé j'ai eu si peur pour toi !! Cela fait 3jours que tu t'es évanoui ! Tout çà est de ma faute, tu ne te serais jamais battu et tu ne te serais jamais reçu de tels coups si j'étais partie.

            Voyant la jeune fille affolée commencer à sangloter, Kyo se redressa et l'embrassa.

-Chut c'est rien Tohru tu vas bien et c'est le principal. Je t'aime et je te protègerais toujours.

            Pleurant cette fois de joie, la jeune fille embrassa à son tour le jeune homme (ze veux être à sa placeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est po justeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) puis se blottit contre lui.

Fin

***************************************************************************

Çà y est j'ai fini !!!! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !!! Et ils eurent plein di chtit matous ! oups d'enfants ! Alors je recapétète Heero bah lui lé envoyer dans un asile, Kagura et Tidus ils finissent ensembles, Haru et Yuki aussi , Akito et Hatori aussi, Yuna et Momiji aussi, bien sûr Kyo et Tohru euh y a aussi Shiguré et Aya, Hiro et Kisa ! Çà y est j'en reviens pas je l'ai enfin finie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *LARMES DE JOIE !!!* J'n'en reviens pas !!! Bon bon bon dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensé de ma fic une fois finie ! MIRCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chtite note :

(1) : Mouah ah ah *Fred totalement morte de rire* désolé j'suis barrée à fond didans là ! Je sais c'est nul mais bon moi je m'éclate


End file.
